millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 32 (UK)
This will be the thirty-second series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Following the success of the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 20th anniversary special, ITV announced the series will return in 2019. Airing as a stripped event, the run of 10x60 minute episodes will play out on ITV in January 2019 and will see the return of host Jeremy Clarkson. The series began on January 1, 2019 Gameplay Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask the Host Money Tree The first guaranteed sum will still be at question 5, worth £1,000. For the second guaranteed sum, the player can choose from £2,000 all the way up to £500,000 in an adjustable high-risk format. The highest possible risk is £498,000 (risking at the million pound question with the safety net at only £2,000). Amounts lost depending on the second safety net Episodes * Episode 1 (1st January 2019) Eleanor Ayres (£125,000 - lost on £500,000 - safety net on £125,000) Sandra Howe (£0 - continued) * Episode 2 (2nd January 2019) Sandra Howe (£32,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net on £32,000) Jon Stitcher (£1,000 - lost on £16,000) Eric Musgrave (£1,000 - continued) * Episode 3 (3rd January 2019) Eric Musgrave (£64,000 - safety net on £125,000) Nicholas Gunatilleke (£64,000 - safety net on £16,000) Theresa Johnson (£1,000 - continued) * Episode 4 (4th January 2019) Theresa Johnson (?) * Episode 5 (5th January 2019) * Episode 6 (6th January 2019) * Episode 7 (7th January 2019) * Episode 8 (8th January 2019) * Episode 9 (9th January 2019) * Episode 10 (10th January 2019) Trivia * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is £125,000. ** Eleanor Ayres is the player to lose the largest sum of money of the series, after answering her £500,000 question incorrectly. She had her safety net at £125,000, so she lost £125,000. She is the biggest loser since Rob Mitchell in 2003. She’s also the first contestant to reach to the £500,000 question since John Gallantry in 2007. She became the first woman to get the £500,000 question wrong and had lost £125,000, which is the highest amount of money ever lost by a female contestant on the UK version of the show, breaking Sheila McHale's record. ***Also, with going with 47% of the audience and answering it wrong, this is the first audience failure in the reboot version. *In the first episode, FFF failed, and it’s the first time since in 2010 and the fifth in the UK. * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 0 of 1 (0%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episode 1. ** Highest percentages of an answer - 47% - Eleanor Ayres ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 47% - Eleanor Ayres ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 24% - Eleanor Ayres * Progression of going the farthest without using any lifelines: ** Eleanor Ayres (episode 1) - £32,000 Category:UK series